


Te amo Sergia

by thebaldhb



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaldhb/pseuds/thebaldhb
Summary: (五次塞尔加说了我爱你,一次她得到了回应.)





	Te amo Sergia

1  
弗南达坐在吧台最靠边的位置，等待调酒师把她的饮料制作完成。她的右边是一个空着的座位，这使她自在不少，再右边坐着一个女人，她的身旁是一个男人，大概是她的同伴。  
弗南达打量过她几眼，觉得她有点儿眼熟，而这种眼熟又不是那种可以被归类为“我以前是不是在哪里见过你？”的类型。女人因为瘦削而颧骨明显，不知道是否因此而使她显得有点疲惫。她的妆面不浓，正抽着一根烟和那个男人交谈着，神态放松，时而笑起来，说一句粗口。那很有魅力。  
弗南达的眼睛在调酒师和他身后的电视之间没有什么目的性地游弋，同时忍不住地听着邻座的谈话。  
“……那可真让我累惨了，你知道吗？这该死的潮流，几年前还让你骨瘦如柴，现在就要人增起肌来。是啊，说得轻巧。”话语停顿了一会儿，弗南达猜测她是停下来吸了口烟。“'显得健康一点',是啊是啊。”她毫不掩饰地抱怨着她的工作，至少听起来是这样的。“俯卧撑卷腹高抬腿深蹲跳，这臀那腿，这直肌那头肌的，操，他们甚至指望我们做起一个引体向上。‘对着镜头带点微笑啊’他们说，‘观众们吃这套’去他们的，就像我们真的因为这些健康的生活方式增加了多少幸福指数似的。”弗南达转过头来看着她，女人正用力地把烟头熄灭在烟灰缸里。  
“你说的那些我们都要做啊，”抱怨者转头看向说话的人，弗南达眨了一下眼睛看着她，继续说：“我们一周训练五天，真的是要在健身房里跟那些铁片儿待很久，还有很多跑步，这更不用提了。也许是我们的风格的关系吧，刚开始的时候，我真的是练到觉得还是死掉轻松一些。”她垂下眼睛，因为她的饮料已经送到了她的面前，她的脸颊此时有点泛红，她笑了笑：“更别说饮食控制，酒能不碰就不碰，烟就更严格了。照理说，我不应该来酒吧。”  
“上帝。”女人又从烟盒里取出一根烟，叼在嘴唇间，并没有点燃。  
“可我还是挺喜欢我所做的事情的。”弗南达完成了她的讲话，打开了吸管的包装，插进饮料里，冰块挤开液体碰到杯壁发出声音，她啜了一口她的饮料。  
“你做什么的？”叼着烟的女人声音有点含糊。  
“我是个足球运动员。”弗南达说，看向她，同时用手蹭了一下自己的鼻子。  
“踢足球的？”女人又把烟拿在了手里，吹了声口哨，挑着眉毛饶有兴味地看着她：“这可不怎么常见。”  
女人的眉毛修整得精致，可本来的眉型应当就不错，她做这样的表情的时候就显得很漂亮。弗南达突然想起，她应该是在哪本足球杂志上看见过她，广告页面，或是那些专供直男的卖肉美妞专栏里。那些栏目弗南达向来厌恶，因为他们就像是永远在喋喋不休着规定女人在足坛里应当做什么一样，并且与此同时，她找不到寥寥数语是有关女子足球的信息。  
女人的陪伴者凑到她耳边来说了什么，她点点头，他们互相亲吻了脸颊，然后那个男人离开了。。  
“足球啊。”女人很自然地将自己转移到弗南达身边的那个座位，继续她们的谈话：“我倒是偶尔也会看一点啊，毕竟我们在马德里。我不怎么懂就是了，不过就只是看看那些小帅哥，也是值得的。”  
“帅哥。”弗南达重复了一遍，有点沮丧地笑了一下：“像是C罗吗？”“天，当然不。”令人意外的，女人笑了起来：“我更喜欢拉莫斯。说真的，罗纳尔多，他那个样子，我一直觉得他是个给。”被怀疑性取向的球员所在球队的同城死敌的女队球员愣了一下，然后无法抑制地大笑起来。  
“不，别笑。”黑头发的模特神秘兮兮地凑近了她，向她挤了挤眼睛：“我认真的，我以前在哪次拍摄还是晚趴的时候见过他本人，那发型，皮肤。”八卦者用双手食指在自己脸上画着圈：“……还有睫毛，他是烫过还是怎么。天，我几乎可以打个包票。”  
弗南达自己也不知道为什么，可她已经笑到连肩膀都止不住地抖起来了。  
模特看着笑点清奇的女球员通红的脸，和浮在上面的雀斑，它们显得很生动，怎么说，就像在跟着它们主人的动作也在开心地蹦达一样。于是她也在一边的嘴角勾起了一个笑容。她把目光移向了球员的饮料，它的颜色很陌生，所以她猜测那是某种无酒精鸡尾酒，存在于酒单上她从来都是直接跳过的部分，这个家伙看起来就像是什么偷跑到酒吧里的未成年人一样，不过也不一定不是啊，天，那杯饮料里会有牛奶吗？  
模特收住了自己乱跑的思绪，把手伸向那个终于止住了笑，用手飞快地揩了一下自己眼角的家伙：“我叫塞尔加，一个卖身给无良公司的模特。”  
“弗南达。”球员握了握她的手，回答说。

她们那晚聊了很久，离开酒吧的时候塞尔加有点喝多了，快要告别时塞尔加突然说等等我给你推荐几首歌吧你一定要听，于是她就在深夜空无一人的马路上嘟嘟囔囔起来。弗南达看着她，努力地听了一会儿，发现她一个词也没听明白，她没喝酒，可也觉得自己晕乎乎的，她抓住模特的手臂，醉酒者出酒吧的时候没有忘记在裙子外面套上她的皮衣，那让弗南达的手心感受到凉意，她说要不你回去以后发短信给我吧。塞尔加猛地停下她的碎语，顿了一会儿，说好。  
塞尔加把手机递给了她，弗南达把自己的号码和名字输了进去。模特把手机收起来，接着凑过来吻了吻弗南达的脸颊：“南达。”这个名字从舌尖吐出来的感觉还有些陌生，可这让塞尔加很喜欢。：“南达，我觉得我有点爱上你了。”  
弗南达向她微笑：“你回去把歌名发信息给我，我会听的，以后常联系吧。”

 

2   
“一个树莓的，再要一个……牛奶的吧。”弗南达的指腹在玻璃柜上点了点，星点的冰凉和马德里的明媚阳光相得益彰，她接过店员递过来的冰激凌，正准备付钱的时候被突然挤到身边的人打断了。  
“再做一个和这一样的，一起付钱。”那个女人说，弗南达转过脸看着她，有点被吓到，随后那个扎着马尾的黑发女人把墨镜摘下来，她向她笑：  
“南达，好久不见。”她也接过冰激凌，说：“再给我瓶水。你要吗？”后半句显然是问给弗南达的，被问到的人摇了摇头。

弗南达有些尴尬，因为她想起了这个人是谁，但却想不起她的名字。塞尔加看到另一人有点皱起的眉毛，抿掉了嘴唇上的奶油：“怎么了？”她问。  
“……”斟酌了一下，弗南达决定说实话：“对不起，可是我想不起你叫什么名字了。”  
“哦，我叫佩佩。”“佩佩……？”弗南达停顿住，咀嚼了一下这个名字，然后抬眼看向了那个模特。  
塞尔加放声笑了起来：“我叫塞尔加啦。”弗南达有点不可置信地睁大眼睛看她，因为受到戏弄，红色从脸颊隐隐展现：“我记得的……只是一下子想不起来。”  
“嗯哼。”塞尔加不怎么介意的样子。  
她们环着广场慢慢走动，一段在阳光里，一段不在，这里通常会有太多旅客，但也不可否认的存在几家有不错的餐馆，早起的街头艺人拉着手风琴，带着满面笑容。  
“今天怎么有空出来？”“前天训练的时候拉伤了，于是获得了几天假期。”弗南达无奈地笑笑：“你呢？”“我们本来就不一定什么时候干活，偶尔有空就出来走走。”塞尔加扫了一眼弗南达的腿：“倒是你不应该在家里休息吗，严重吗？”“没事儿，不做高强度运动就好了。”  
金发的球员叼着那只红色的小勺，塞尔加发现上次没注意到这个小家伙的金发这么好看和耀眼，像是她只属于白日和阳光，于是她提议：“那你想去看场电影吗？”弗南达想了想，把小勺从嘴唇间拿了下来：“好啊，为什么不呢。”

回到家以后弗南达冲了个凉，从浴室出来的时候床上的手机发出声音，显示着她收到了几条来自一个陌生号码的信息：“me gustas tu-Manu chao”“midnight city-m83”  
她明白过来，这是一个女人在兑现她醉酒之后的乱语。  
在她们相遇后的几天里弗南达没收到塞尔加的whatsup或是电话，那时她有点后悔没在输入号码的时候顺手按下通话键，可其实即使那样，弗南达也未必会去再挑起一段对话什么的，她实在是太不擅长这些了。她本以为她们会成为很好的朋友的，但也从不会去勉强一段关系，那就算了吧，当时她便是那样忘掉了那点遗憾。——而现在她止不住她的微笑。  
她想了一会儿，回复了第一条信息：“Manu chao，喜欢:)”她马上又收到了另一条信息，那里仍是一首歌名，看起来像是塞尔加一下子没能刹住车，笑容在弗南达的脸孔上扩散，她用环着脖子的毛巾擦掉了流到发尾的水滴。“他是我的最爱！！！！”再次收到的这个对于她的回复的回复显然高兴极了。  
弗南达点开那个手机号码，把它存进通讯录：  
“S-E-R-G-I-A”  
塞尔加。她默念，点击了储存。

 

3  
“刚才那些人你没有喜欢的吗？”在露天咖啡座坐下之后，弗南达翻开那张酒单时，塞尔加问她。  
她们刚刚从一场商业活动离开，那是由一些没什么意思的小游戏和很多广告组成的，几个皇马名宿和现役年轻球员出席踢了一场3v3比赛。出席这样的活动是塞尔加的工作之一，她看这与足球有关，就叫上了弗南达。  
“还好吧。”现役球员说，然后她看了一眼塞尔加，又补充:“看看他们踢球挺好的。”就又低头看着那张单子。  
塞尔加盯了她大概有五秒钟，身体向后靠在了椅背上，发出了一声沮丧而气馁的怪声：“我还以为有关足球的玩意儿你都会喜欢的。”  
“我喜欢啊。这比一个人待着看些电影什么的要有趣一点。”她看着塞尔加微笑。“依据你的语气，我表示怀疑。”塞尔加说，一根手指移过那张被推给她的酒单，并没有打开它，那张牛皮纸制品和石质桌面发生了一些摩擦，她并没有打开它，她继续说：“我是不喜欢这样的场合啦，都只是工作，你知道的。呃……对了我就好奇：他们是在认真踢球吗？踢得好吗？”  
“当然不是。”弗南达有点无奈：“而且你也没有办法在这样的情境下去要求他们踢一场精彩的足球比赛？那些老球员大概有个几年没碰过足球了吧，而皇马小子们也是足够礼貌，就是这样。”  
“我就知道！”  
“再说啦，我们，马竞和皇马，总是有点别别扭扭的，也不是针对谁，更倾向是有关于球队历史什么的。”  
“他们干掉过你们？”  
“是呀，在一些重要的比赛里。不过赢过我们的球队很多，马竞也不是一直像现在这样有欧冠打，他们就是有些……谁知道呢，我们又是同城的对手。”  
“是你们？”  
“嗯。”随后弗南达意识到塞尔加在指什么：“哦……不是，是男队。”她有点沮丧：“皇马没有女足，而且……我们队里喜欢皇马的女孩子也有不少。”  
弗南达没再说话，脑子里又泛起了那些关于足球的令人沮丧的思绪的同时她看着塞尔加，那个黑发的模特刚才卸了妆，脸周几缕头发有些湿润，她结构很明显的面容只是存在在那里，就让弗南达感觉到了些许奇妙，不化妆的她没这么耀眼，可显得年轻，球员其实并不知道她的确切年龄，她觉得这个女人无论几岁都并不让她奇怪，但她倾向于猜测她们同岁，或模特更年轻一点。  
塞尔加也在这沉默里端详着对面的被渐黯淡的阳光映衬着的形象，这让她感觉安静而舒适。  
弗南达突然意识到自己正在塞尔加的注视下看着对方发呆，这让她一下子移开了目光。  
“我感觉你相当认真啊，对足球。”塞尔加看着对方的动作，把手指放在嘴唇上，笑着看她：“你知道吗，刚刚提到球队的时候你摸了一下你的队徽。”“嗯？”弗南达下意识地低头看了一下自己的胸口，她今天穿了件很普通的t恤，那里并没有她的队徽。  
“真的，你抬手，像这样。”塞尔加用手触摸了一下自己左胸口的位置：“那是你的队徽所在吧？”  
弗南达的脸颊有点发热：“我没有。”  
“你有。”塞尔加笑了起来，她的眼睛看起来有点湿润，弯着一个弧度带着笑意：“别害羞，这很好，我喜欢认真的人。”  
话题告一段落，她们向向她们问好的服务员点单。

“我的外祖父常给我讲马竞的精神。”  
金发的球员像是做了什么艰难的决定一样吸了口气然后开口：“‘他们是一支反抗权贵的球队。’他并没有这么喜欢足球，可他是真的热爱这支队伍，你知道的，那个年代。”她一直没有看向她说话的对象，也许她自己也不知道究竟在讲给谁。“他们是要反抗权贵，去搅动现有僵化的局势，而我们不只有这些，也要去反抗成见，以及漠然。”她戛然而止，停顿了一个对于咖啡馆闲聊来讲过于漫长的时间，又说：“那是任务，也是荣誉，”她的喉咙滚动了一下：“即使我愿意用我的一切来交换成为一名男队主力的人生。”  
塞尔加看着她，她有一些感同身受，并意识到弗南达已经是在心里很深的地方拿出这些话来了。她是一个极其害羞的人，这大概来源于太过在意，塞尔加想，这很难得不是吗，在这样的世界里保持真实与认真。塞尔加认为自己善于交谈，而面对这些话她不知道作何回复。

“南达，我在想啊，你什么时候会邀请我去看你的比赛啊？今天你也算是见过我的工作了。”  
“我以为你不感兴趣？”  
“你已经让我开始对这个领域好奇了。”  
“那好吧？”弗南达犹豫，但她说：“联赛十九轮我们主场踢巴萨，我们是排名最靠前的两个球队，那一场人应该会多一些，你可以来看。”  
“就这么定了。那大概是多久之后？”  
“一个半月。”

 

4  
屋子里很暗，只有弗南达进屋时顺手打开的玄关的灯光从塞尔加背后有气无力地照过来，堪堪描出一个剪影。茶几上的笔记本在播放着一部关于地球的纪录片，没有连接电源的屏幕给周遭添上一点时蓝时绿的色调，即使没人在观看。弗南达和塞尔加一人坐在一个小沙发上对视，使用坐这个字也许不是那么准确，因为塞尔加的身体深深地陷进靠背里，在她为弗南达开门之后就把自己丢在那里不再动弹，像是这个动作已经耗尽了她的全部气力。  
“怎么了？”弗南达终于问。被提问者像回答一样从睡衣口袋里掏出一包软包香烟，香烟在被抽出的时候从正中折断了，她顿了一下，把没有滤嘴的一半叼在嘴里，同时在沙发坐垫的缝隙里搜寻，她找到了她要找的，于是点燃了这根烟。  
“没什么啊，照例人生低谷，谁没有过一样。”  
眼睛适应这种光线之后的弗南达环顾四周，一地狼藉散发着烟味酒味，久置的食物，外卖餐盒，就如同身处其中的那个人说的那样，正经历人生低谷的人所经历的老一套。  
弗南达并没有经历过这样的处境，她看着这一切，心口发疼：“跟我说说话吧。”她说。  
像是传播速度与声音大小成正比一样，隔了一会，模特才喃喃地回答她：“说什么？要我跟你讲讲奥朗德萨科齐和他们的女人们的故事吗？这我可以讲上三天三夜。可我累了，真的，改天再来，女孩儿，我再讲给你。现在你应该回到你红白条纹的床单上舒服地睡个好觉，然后在明天的比赛里大杀四方。”   
“这就是你不找我来还蓄意爽约的理由吗？”  
“什么？”  
“因为我要比赛。人需要别人，塞尔加，当你寻求帮助，事情就会简单些。”  
“这话从一个电话簿一拉到底，生活中的一切都是足球，感情生活就是对十年前的发小初恋念念不忘，一个人待在家里一个人去夜店一个人迷路的人嘴里说出来可没有什么说服力。我们才认识三个月，可你让我觉得我是你唯一的朋友。”  
弗南达语塞，停了一会儿，她站起身走开了。塞尔加没看见她的表情，她抽动了一下肩膀，随后放弃了其他的动作。  
“你应该离开的。”她深深地闭上眼睛：“你应该在阳光下的草地上撒欢儿似的跑，像只小动物，好像世界上简单地除了开心什么都没有。”塞尔加说给她的沙发听。  
“你是个傻子，塞尔加。”  
她同时听见垃圾袋的簌簌和酒瓶间碰撞的声音，从一个位置移到另一个，她意识到那是她的球员在打扫这个房间。  
“停下，南达。”塞尔加几乎要苦笑出声了：“我要讨厌你了。”  
“请便吧。”  
很久她们之间只有物体的声音，清扫者的脚步声移向卧室的方向，塞尔加意识到什么之后发出警告：“等等南达，那边有碎玻璃。”  
“……你应该早点说的。”弗南达的声音闷闷的，且吸着气回答。  
“操。”塞尔加的心脏突然抽紧，她站起来冲过去拍开了客厅的灯，弗南达背对着她蹲在那里，看着自己的手。塞尔加感觉糟糕极了，迟缓而迅速地跪在弗南达的身侧捧起她的手，那双手白白净净一切完好。地上的玻璃也早已消失不见。  
“……”  
“欢迎回归光明，塞尔加。”那个漂亮的骗子用眼睛接受了受害者不可置信的目光，笑出了一种谦逊的狡黠。  
塞尔加摇着头松了口气，向后跌坐在膝下的地毯上：“去你的……我没想到你是这样的南达。”模特的眼睛被光线刺激的湿漉漉的，她抬起一只手揉着眼睛，声音有点颤抖。  
弗南达凑过去抱住她：“玻璃我扫掉了。”“哦。”“……”“职业球员挣得多吗？”“嗯？”“……你有兴趣兼职个家政工吗？”环抱着她的身体动了动，显然在无声地笑着：“退役之后我再考虑一下吧。”弗南达的手自然而有节奏地拍打着模特的后背，这让塞尔加觉得自己像个放肆又任性的小孩，这感觉不可理喻的好，也不讲理的让人想哭。  
“南达啊。”她闭着眼睛把脸埋在弗南达的颈侧，她觉得她的味道很好闻，不是任何香水或香波，她也无法用任何具象来描述一种类似，那更像一种被命名为南达的味道，非人工的，饱含生命力，你喜欢与之相连的，它便好闻。她抽抽鼻子：“南达，我也不知道怎么事情就变成了这样，我觉得我很幼稚，可是真的无法再继续了，拍片，模特，这些，我不想变成很快会被遗忘的图像，一次一点，一次一点，最后就什么都不剩了，我，这个曾经存在的，便不存在了。除了钱，翻江倒海的脑袋，和定时瘫痪的胃，我像是什么都没有得到。”  
“你为别人而活吗？”“不。”“那名留青史被人铭记又有什么重要呢？”“……这不同。”“你开心吗？”“通常不。”“这些是我问自己的问题，意义什么的，也许只能试着自己想。”声音在两具贴合的身体间传递时总是有些振动，这感觉让塞尔加觉得很奇妙，又有些神圣，床伴之间贴的比这紧，可她从未如此感觉。“可是总不能放弃，万一想通了呢。”弗南达的声音很轻，随后像是把自己逗笑了：“明天来看我比赛吧。”  
“可以考虑。”她们保持着一个别扭的姿势拥抱着。“你准备这样难受地抱到什么时候？”塞尔加终于问。“你需要的话，一整晚吧。”她需要，可她说：“饶了我吧。”随后塞尔加鼓起勇气补充：“再抱五秒钟。”“买五送一。”弗南达提议，于是七秒钟之后她们结束了这个奇怪的拥抱。弗南达吻了吻塞尔加的额头，退后一些端详着那个气色不好眼圈通红的模特：“我有两个消息要告诉你。一是你胖了一点，二是你丑了不少。”  
塞尔加正穿着一件长袖睡衣，和一条有点透明的内裤，透过布料可以隐隐看见修剪整齐的比基尼区。扯了张纸巾擦着鼻子的模特对这个言论没表示反对，：“是啊，可能我要失业了，你可以应聘试试。”“这个就排在家政工之后吧。”“赞同。”

弗南达在关上门之前被叫住，塞尔加扶着门探着半个身子：“最后一个问题：你的床单真的是红白间条的吗？”“……”  
提问者在弗南达漫长的沉默里感叹着上帝并大笑出声。

 

5  
弗南达把塞尔加的墨镜用双手从她挺拔的鼻梁上移下，显露出的黑眼睛下仍带着浓重的缺乏休息的痕迹，而那双眼睛直视她的目光使她放心。她笑笑，将墨镜回归原位，被检查和审视的对象容许了她所有的动作。  
塞尔加的卷发在脑后扎成一个有点不羁的马尾，一件崭新的宽松球衣束在牛仔短裤里，脚下是一双没有装饰的黑色平底人字拖。弗南达几乎笑出声了才做出评价：“你看起来完全是一个马竞人了，塞尔加。”模特满不在乎地撇撇嘴，她漂亮的嘴巴正游刃有余地咀嚼一块口香糖。  
“这是票。”弗南达递过她手中的信封：“一会儿从那个门进场，我先回更衣室了。”“恩。”塞尔加凑过去亲亲那个备战关键比赛的球员的脸颊，那儿带着热度。“比赛加油。”她说。

那场比赛很精彩，马竞女队被先进了一个定位球，扛住了一段时间的猛攻之后逐渐找回节奏，随后用中场哨前和下半场的各一个进球逆转了比赛。  
比赛六点多结束，她们在球场里待了一会儿，去吃了晚餐，之后散步。  
“我们应该在一起。”她们刚讲完的笑话致使的笑容还停留在脸上，说话的同时塞尔加握住弗南达的手：“我爱你，南达。”塞尔加前倾身体盯着另一双眼睛，弗南达的嘴唇保持着一个失去笑意的弧度，随着弧度消失，那双眼睛也垂下了，弗南达摇了摇头：“你不是认真的，塞尔加。”  
“可我是啊南达。”她拿过那只她握着的手，把指尖抵在自己的左胸口：“从我第一次说爱你就是认真的，就像你t恤上不存在的队徽一样真实。”指肚触到了那颗蹦跳的心，，弗南达看着她，最后还是把手收了回来：“我不知道。”随后她又说了一遍，然后说：“对不起。球场上那时候我不是……”她停住了，叹了口气：“对不起。”  
塞尔加意识到这就是弗南达能够表达的最决绝的拒绝了，她发现自己像一个正经历自己人生里第一次拒绝的初中女孩，那只从她胸口移开的手从前是生长在那里的，这个动作扯断了皮肉和血管，她疼出了眼泪，一切不再使人能够坚持，一场足球比赛足以使观者加倍疲累，头痛回到它原本的位置，她在路沿蹲下身体，捂住自己的脸。  
“塞尔加……”“我很好。”塞尔加说：“谢谢你的比赛，晚饭，以及昨天和今天的一切，那就到这儿吧。”她知道她的南达只会手无足措地继续在这里站下去，于是她起身走向街边那辆出粗车，车顶灯的光芒析离成发散的线交织进夜色。  
在塞尔加很久没去的那家夜店，一个长发的漂亮男孩向她搭讪，她向他微笑。

扳平比分的进球是弗南达完成的，她在角旗旁发出皮球，随后跟进到弧顶，队友的射门被封堵  
后的对方的几次解围并不干脆，她再次参与进攻前插到门前，接到身后的挑传头球得分。即使是最前排的座位离禁区也不近，但她发誓她像在观看一场转播一样看到了一个煽情的慢镜头特写。  
晶亮的汗水从她的额头上弹开，皮球也从那折射进球门，被白色弹力带束着的金发片刻的张扬。  
看球的人没那么多，而塞尔加不受控制地在响起的歌声里向着球员拥抱庆祝的方向喊到嗓子嘶哑。  
果然这个女孩儿是属于这里的，塞尔加从未发现足球如此美妙而具有煽动性，最简单的规则和最极致的演绎，二十几人的表演和几千几万人的疯狂，那些舒展开的肉体在这片绿色大地上奏出乐章。塞尔加只是盯着她的球员，看她奔跑拼抢做出动作，打着手势或者喊出字句，在射门偏出之后不好意思地笑笑。她身内的血泵如场上的球员剧烈而高速地运转，这几乎使她眩晕，她只想拉着这个女孩的手，把她带回自己的家，带上自己的床，  
足球肉欲而疯狂，相较她的职业充满生机。

赛后球员都离开了场地，观众也渐渐退出了看台，而弗南达跑回来带着塞尔加进了球场。她跟拎着球袋的工作人员打了个招呼，拣了个球向她的少量支持者之一传了过来：“试试看。”她说。  
塞尔加耸肩，向她抬起一只脚，脚趾运动让那双黑色人字拖晃荡起来：“恐怕你得先给我买双球鞋。”“这没什么。”弗南达坐在了草地上，脱掉了自己的球鞋和球袜，随后站直蹦跳了两下，满足地叹着气向塞尔加展开了一个笑容：“我一直很喜欢这样。”  
于是塞尔加照办，这几乎是一种全然陌生的感觉，草叶接触脚底有些痒，却让她感到放松。  
她走了几步，再试着去接触那只皮球，这太奇妙了，她向那个弯下身子做着拉伸的球员说：“你是对的。”

弗南达从球门前横传，塞尔加迎上去用一个僵硬的姿势踢出了皮球，那是一次得分，足球蹦跳着缓慢地滚进球网，助攻者高举双臂：“得分！4号塞尔加！”塞尔加也举起双手尖叫着跑向她，阳光浸润这些欢腾的皮肤，模特看着近在咫尺的通红脸蛋，和喃喃着字句的嘴唇。  
随后她们接吻了，塞尔加不知道是谁主动的。

 

6  
一场到来意料之中，而程度是意料之外的胃病把塞尔加送进了病房，安置在那片白色里，她穿着一套病号服，用没打点滴的手刷新着手机里的新闻推送。“时事”的标签刷完了，她移向“时尚”的手指犹豫了一下，接触屏幕之后向左划，点开了一个安静地待在画面之外的标签“足球”。她没点开哪一条具体的新闻，只是慢慢向下滑动着页面，她不知道她要找什么，而她找到了她要找的，她看见了弗南达，居身在一张一平方厘米大小的照片里。  
那篇新闻很短，可它告诉她，南达，那个她很久没见的女足运动员，在国家队的比赛中受伤，在检查后确定为十字韧带撕裂。  
对于足球运动员这是对于职业生涯的重伤了，它会要求去你的职业生涯中的至少一整个赛季去治疗和休息，而几乎板上钉钉的，你再也不会回到受伤之前的高度了。  
塞尔加之后从谷歌上搜索到了这些，她读了一些页面，看了一些图片，随后将手机锁屏，放在一边，她想阖上眼睛，因为生病使人疲累，她阖上了眼睛，因为生活也使人疲累。

她真的很喜欢那个女孩儿，在不断的自问自答之后，她确认了这样一件事。  
我会给她发送信息。  
她在进入睡眠之前想着。  
我问：“你受伤了？”她回复说：“是呀，最近挺不好过的，现在正在病房里呢。”我会告诉她因为胃病，我现在也在病房里。“早日康复”球员会这样回复，然后我会马上发送：“我想见你。”然后弗南达一定会停顿很久，之后回复我……

塞尔加睡醒的时候天已经渐渐暗去，她拿起她的手机想看时间，而那里静静地躺着一条消息提醒，消息来自南达，那方光亮在黑暗里告诉她。

 

+1  
两个月后她们去了巴塞罗那，共度一个各自的伤病假期。  
那天黄昏她们散步到码头，在相隔一段对于友谊着实过久的空白期之后，她们共享的时间里如同当初那般总充斥在她们之间的交谈少了大半，但那也许不是以一种消极的方式。反之，塞尔加觉得她们的关系有了些变化，她享受她们之间的安静，和因为时间和经历变得有些厚重的状态。而且她坚信弗南达也是如此认为。  
现在的弗南达看起来像是一个捧着自己破碎的心在发呆的小孩，可是从她们重逢时的第一次目光交汇，塞尔加就知道，她不用担心这个小孩，所以她耐心地等。  
“塞尔加。”模特听见后转头看着她，她的南达没有戴着她的标配发带，半长的棕色头发柔和地搭在脸侧。这一次见面塞尔加才知道金色不是她的本来发色，她从未他想，因为球员和那片金色太过相配了。可这又有什么重要的呢，弗南达染回了或找回了她的棕头发。  
“手术的时候我醒了一会，或者不是，也许那是做梦或者别的什么。我看见我的皮被分开，露出肌肉和骨骼，韧带的两头被挑出来，那些针把它们缝合在一起。那时候我就知道，一切都结束了。”  
塞尔加直直地看着她，她没有表情，一颗眼泪无预兆地从下睫毛滚下，弗南达的心有点抽紧，她把额头倚向塞尔加的侧脸，抱抱我，她说。塞尔加照做，闭上眼睛微笑，她知道那个小孩开始拼凑手里的心。  
“去他妈的足球，它伤害了我的宝贝。”  
“去他妈的足球。”弗南达重复，吸着鼻子：“可我爱她。”  
塞尔加把手指和球员的头发相互交织：“那我呢？南达。你爱我吗？”她终于再一次问出这个问题，而她不再害怕。  
海鸥在飞，在叫，在杂技般的俯冲和急停之后追赶上并吞咽下游客掷出的面包。  
塞尔加肩膀上的脑袋终于动了动，同时发声：“我也爱你，塞尔加。”  
一艘离港的轮船和着她的话尾鸣笛，移动着庞大的身躯，驶向新的旅程。

La fin

 

29/05/2017


End file.
